falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wüstenpferde
Die Wüstenpferde sind ein Stamm der im Zion-Tal lebt. |bild =Dead Horses logo.png |desc =Das Symbol der Wüstenpferde |gründer =Überlebende des großen Kriegs |anführer =Joshua Graham |hauptquartier =Dead Horse Point Lager der Wüstenpferde |orte =Zion-Tal |vorgänger |vorkommen =Honest Hearts |zugehörigkeit =Caesar's Legion (ehemals) |mitglieder =Folgt-Kreide Zwei-Bären-Klatschen-Ab |fußzeile =245px Lager der Wüstenpferde im Zion-Tal }} Geschichte Die Wüstenpferde sind die Nachfahren der Reisenden und Flüchtlingen aus dem Dead Horse Point State Park. Joshua Graham, den sie gleichwohl bewunderten als auch fürchteten, besuchte den Stamm ab und zu und lehrte sie, wie man Waffen pflegt und wie man richtig kämpft. Nachdem Graham von Caesar gedemütigt und für tot erklärt wurde beschloss er, den Wüstenpferden wieder zu helfen. Er überzeugte sie von Dead Horse Point zum Zion Canyon zu wandern. Graham wurde schnell zu ihren Kriegsherrn, was besonders vorteilhaft in dem Konflikt mit den Weißbeinen war. Gesellschaft / Organisation Die Wüstenpferde glauben, dass die Vorkriegsgebäude Tabu sind, alle bis auf Folgt-Kreide. Die Mehrheit der Wüstenpferde haben keine Lust, Zion für den Rest des Ödlands zu verlassen, da sie das Gefühl haben, ihre Heimat beschützen zu müssen. Um zu überleben jagen die Wüstenpferde Großhörner, sie sind aber in der Regel sehr Umweltbewusst. Der Stamm ist mit dem Tränenvolk befreundet, aber es herrscht nicht sehr viel Kontakt zwischen den Stämmen. Momentan sind sie im Konflikt mit den Weißbeinen. Struktur Die Wüstenpferde werden von ihrem Kriegsherrn Joshua Graham angeführt. Allerdings gilt Graham nicht als Anführer des Stammes, weil er nicht genug Enfluss auf ihre Aktivitäten hat. Die meisten Wüstenpferde sind Späher. Die vollausgebildeten Späher hinterlassen Kreide für die jüngeren Späher und Jäger. Militär Sie scheinen keine besondere militärischen Struktur zu haben, aber sie senden ihre Kundschafter in der Regel in Paaren aus. Diese Späher sind überall in Zion Canyon zu finden. Zu ihrer Standardausrüstung gehören die Automatische .45-Pistole und die Kriegskeule. Als Der Kurier Zion erreicht, besteht schon der Konflikt mit den Weißbeinen und Joshua Graham ist bereit, in die Schlacht gegen sie zu ziehen. Allerdings ist Daniel dagegen. Bezug zur Aussenwelt Die Mehrheit des Stammes hat nicht das Bedürfnis, den Rest des Ödlands zu erkunden und hält sich ausserdem von Vorkriegsgebäuden fern. Die Legion kam vor der ersten Schlacht nach Zion und übernahm die Kontrolle über den Stamm, unter dem Befehl von Joshua Graham. Sie blieben dort bis zur Schlacht des Hoover-Staudamm und Joshua Graham wurde ihr neuer Kriegsherr. Irgendwann kam Der einsame Fremde nach Zion und erzählte dem Stamm über das Ödland ausserhalb des Tals. Allgemein sind die Wüstenpferde sehr zurückgezogen und neigen dazu, Außenseitern zu misstrauen. Sprache Die Wüstenpferde sprechen eine Art Kreolen Sprache. Die Sprache basiert auf dem Deustch, Englisch, Niederländisch und Navajo, wobei die Morphologie der Navajo ist nicht wiederzuerkennen ist.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Joshua Graham glaubt, das es sich um eine Kombination der Sprachen handelt, die an dem Ort gesprochen werden, den die Wüstenpferde "Res" nennen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dort nach dem großen Krieg viele Touristen strandenden. Die Sprache hat sich wohl aus einem bizarren Mix aus Englisch und Deutsch entwickelt. Beispiele sind owslandr für 'Ausländer, Fremder' oder warum oder zooka für suchen. Man könnte diese Sprache also als deutschen Dialekt klassifizieren. Dafür spricht auch ihr Gruß goot tag. Beispiele von Wörtern und Phrasen * – Good (day). * – Hello. * – Hi! * – Don't point weapons at me. * – Stop that please. * – Explosive, bomb, yes? * – A warning for white legs! Heh he! * – Grenade! * – Bomb! * – Fine. * – Why?! Stop! * – I'm playing with you! * – Die! * – Think you can fight me?! * – Shit! * – Look out! * – Rest tonight, my friend! * – No! Not you! * – Take this! * – Fire bomb! * – Get away! * – Devil! * – That was bad. * – Ouch! * – No! Thieving raccoon. * – It's not allowed! * – I'm still searching... * – Where are you? * – Are you here? * – Look! * – "I found you!" * – Come here! * – Huh, nothing. * – Gone. * – Skinwalker! * – Just disappeared! * – Damned! * – Good kill, my friend. * – I'm lucky today! * – Good work. * – I am listening. * – Maybe you're gone. * – Where are you? * – No, you can't run! * – That's it! * – You're dead! * – I am done searching. * – I hear something. * – What? * – I'm taking a look. * – White Legs! * – Attack! * – Let's go! * – Fight me! Vorkommen Die erscheinen nur im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Honest Hearts. Referenzen en:Dead Horses es:Caballos Muertos ru:Мёртвая Лошадь uk:Мертва Коняка Kategorie:Honest Hearts Fraktionen